A Quiet Moment
by hook617
Summary: It's time for some Storybrooke clothes for Killian Jones. ONE SHOT


**Inspired by an exchange from the OUAT Paley Fest panel.**

**Eddy: I think when things calm down, some characters might think about expanding.**  
**Jennifer: Are things ever quiet in Storybrooke?**  
**Eddy: Hey, I would love to write the episode where you two go shopping, but it's just easier for me if you just say "Hey, did you watch Breaking Bad last night?"**

**It's just fluff, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma pulled hard on the shopping cart to release it from its hold on the next cart and swung it around fiercely. Mary-Margaret jumped out of the way of the cart as Emma pushed it through the shopping center.

"Emma, it's a shopping cart, not an enemy," Mary-Margaret said, trying to slow her pace so Emma would do the same.

"Sorry, it's not my favorite thing to do," she said. "I usually try to make it out of places like this within twenty minutes."

"Then why did you volunteer to do this," Mary-Margaret asked as she slowed down to look at a clothes display. Emma glanced toward the window of the store, past the glass through the window on the opposite side of the street. Killian and David were sitting in the small coffee shop with Henry, who had a very extra-large donut in his mouth. Mary-Margaret nodded as she followed Emma's gaze. "Ah, yes. The pirate captain plus those extra walls you've put up since our return. It all makes sense. You needed some time to think," she said. Emma sighed as she went to the neighboring clothes display.

"Do you think this will work," she said, holding up a random t-shirt. Mary-Margaret shot her a look as she read the shirt.

"I don't think that Killian wearing a shirt that says 'Human Body Inspector' sends the right message. To him or Henry," she said, folding the t-shirt back up and putting it back on the display. "Are you even paying attention?" Emma rolled her eyes and held up another random shirt, which made Mary-Margaret giggle.

"What?"

"Emma, it says 'Best Husband Ever'." Emma sighed and threw the shirt back down. "Maybe we should look more at the plain t-shirts," Mary-Margaret said, pushing the shopping cart. Emma thrust her hands into the pockets of her red jacket. She had missed this coat, especially since her other coat now had the smell of salt water and catfish permanently embedded in it from their journey to Neverland.

"He should be doing this," Emma mumbled as she looked through the plain black shirts for a size large.

"You should have told him that when you decided he needed some regular clothes, especially since you jumped at the chance to go yourself," Mary-Margaret said as she threw some jeans in the cart. "Emma, if you just wanted some time to think, you can just tell him. He'd understand." Emma gazed back toward the window, which was now out of view. After their journey to Neverland, they had gotten close, really close. He was there for her in a way that no one ever had been in her life. He even put his life on the line when the moment came to save Henry. Killian had saved them all, returning to Storybrooke safely. Now, in the temporary silence of Storybrooke, it came down to the hard decision.

_"Do you want me to stay," Killian asked softly, taking her hand. Emma looked into his cerulean eyes. He was silent begging, pleading for her to say yes. He had told her that he loved her, and she knew he wasn't lying. "I don't know where I fit in with this world."_

_"Yes," she said softly, feeling hot tears enter her eyes. "Please stay with me. Your place is here, with our family." Killian's face melted into pure joy as he picked her up and spun her around. She loved him too._

"Doing this, it's just...I'm not used to it," Emma said as she walked around the displays.

"Shopping or being in a relationship?"

"Yes," Emma said simply. Emma pulled a leather jacket off the rack and examined it. It would definitely fit him nicely, and it would be a more modern look than his pirate coat. She smiled to herself as she thought of how he'd look in it. Mary-Margaret smiled as she noticed Emma lost in thought.

"He will look very handsome in that," Snow said. "I'd get him a shirt to go with it." Emma pulled a white shirt, as well as a collared blue shirt that would bring out his eyes. "See? You're better at this than you let on." After they pulled enough clothes for Killian to get used to, as well as a few things for Henry and David, they moved onto the women's section.

"Alright, what should we reward ourselves with?" Emma glanced around. She never really rewarded herself with clothes. She'd rather have a nice hot chocolate, or even better, a nice stiff drink. But this was kind of nice, mother/daughter shopping. Emma wondered how it would have been growing up with back to school shopping or looking for a prom dress. Emma went to look at some coats on the discount rack, but Mary-Margaret had something else in mind.

"This," she said, holding up the garment.

"No," Emma said flatly, looking back at the discount rack. Mary-Margaret thrust the hanger in her face. "When am I ever going to wear that?"

"Just try it on, please," Mary-Margaret begged. Emma rolled her eyes and took the hanger from her and went to the dressing room.

* * *

David got a text from Snow that they were in the checkout line, so the men grabbed some hot drinks for the ladies and went out by the truck to wait for them. Henry tried to keep his balance as he walked along the curb. Killian and David leaned against the car in silence, both their arms folded. When Henry was around, it was easier to talk. David trusted Killian now, but it was easier for them to bond when they were coming up with strategies and courses of action.

"So, um, did you watch Breaking Bad last night," David asked. Killian looked at David with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's a TV show."

"What's a Tee-Vee?" Killian asked. David sighed and looked back towards the doors where Emma and Snow were supposed to come out. "Is this an attempt at father/son bonding?" David glared at him, which made Killian laugh. "Calm down, mate. I haven't asked for her hand in marriage yet."

"Yet?" Killian nodded and shrugged unapologetically. "Are you two that serious?"

"Well, my intentions are honorable. Let's just say when I'm ready to ask, you'll know before she does."

"Are you asking for my permission right now," David asked, turning towards him and folding his arms tighter.

"Easy there, your highness. One step at a time," Killian said calmly. "Right now I want to get established in Storybrooke, bond more with Henry, and try not to scare your daughter away." David nodded, looking towards Henry, who was now alternating between balancing and jumping off the curb.

"Well, Henry gets along with everyone, so you have no problem there. But I know what you mean about scaring Emma," David said a bit sadly. "Just give her time. You're a good guy, Killian, she'll get over her fears."

"I'm a good guy?" David didn't know how much that meant to Killian because he was distracted by the girls coming out of the store with a cart full of bags. David, Killian and Henry took the cart and unloaded the bags into the truck.

"Is there anything left in the store," David asked as he threw a heavy bag in the back.

"Well, it helped that just a few gold coins from Killian paid for most of this stuff," Emma said. "We might have left some socks in there."

"Oi! Stealing from a pirate can have dangerous consequences," Killian said threateningly but with a large smile across his face. He picked up Henry and threw him in the now empty cart and ran across the parking lot. "Like kidnapping!" Henry laughed as Killian pushed him faster and faster in the cart.

"Hey! We just saved him from one kidnapping. Don't make me hurt you," David called out, chasing after him. Killian pulled Henry out of the cart and ran with him over his shoulder, David catching up to them and trying to wrestle Henry away. Snow and Emma chuckled to themselves at the men's horseplay.

"This wouldn't have happened a few months ago," Emma said, watching Killian play with her son.

"I'd say that about David and Killian," Mary-Margaret said. "But not about Killian and Henry. Look at them. I think, even if we hadn't have had the journey, those two were meant to be buddies." Killian put his arm around Henry as they walked back and ruffled his hair with the curve of his hook. Emma smiled at how much Killian already loved Henry. When the men came back, David gave Snow a kiss before helping her into the truck. Killian opened the door of the yellow bug for Emma to jump in, but she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek instead.

"What was that for?" Emma just smiled at him and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. He smiled at her and gestured again to escort her into the car. "I hope you bought something scandalous for yourself."

"What does scandalous mean," Henry asked.

"It's a kind of hat," Emma said as she glared at Killian. Henry accepted the answer and leaned back to buckle his seatbelt.

"I'll talk to you later about tonight," Mary-Margaret called from the truck window.

"What's tonight," Emma called back.

"It's why I had you buy what I wanted you to buy," Mary-Margaret said with a smile before disappearing into the truck.

* * *

After dropping the bags off at the Jolly Roger, Mary-Margaret instructed Henry to help Killian pick something out for dinner tonight. The five of them would meet for dinner at the Golden Apple in an hour, to be joined by Regina, Gold and Belle. Although the town celebrated their return at Granny's already, Mary-Margaret thought it would be fun to celebrate their return as a family as well. Emma agreed, but she still was a bit tense when it came to Killian and Gold in the same place, even though they had been stuck on a ship together for months and came out alive.

Mary-Margaret and David arrived first. They waited outside of the restaurant, soon joined by Belle and Gold. Snow hugged Belle, while Gold and David exchanged pleasantries. Regina came next, wrapped in a long thick coat.

"Where's Henry," she asked.

"He'll be here shortly. He was helping Killian get ready," Mary-Margaret said.

"An eleven year old boy is helping a pirate captain pick out a suit? And no one thought to video record that?" Just then, Henry and Killian walked around the corner. They both had on matching dark suits with white shirts, only Henry's tie was red and matched David's. Killian had on a dark blue tie, which made his eyes look extra striking. No pirate attire tonight, with the exception of his hook, which was almost unnoticeable at the sight of Killian in regular clothes. He even shaved for the occasion. Mary-Margaret snapped a quick picture of the two of them with her camera phone.

"Well, Captain, you clean up nice," Regina commented as she put her arm around Henry. He nodded to her politely and put his hand and his hook in his pockets. He looked around for the last member of their party.

"Where's Emma," he asked.

"She wanted to drive separately. She should be here any minute," David said. "Could you stay out here and wait for her while we grab our table?" Killian nodded as the rest of the party went in. About five minutes later, the yellow bug parked across the street from the restaurant. Killian froze as she got out of the car. Her perfectly styled blonde curls cascaded over the shoulders of her light blue dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and complimented her in all the right places. He hadn't noticed that his jaw was dropped until she caught sight of him and did the same.

"Killian?" Emma was a bit frozen herself. He was strikingly handsome in regular clothes.

"Lass...you look..." he couldn't find the words to describe her, so he took her hand in his hook and brought it to his lips in a slow kiss. "Mesmerizing."

"I could say the same about you," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. She lingered a bit against his cheek, so he took advantage and captured her lips. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer. He growled a little against her lips, and when they kiss broke, he leaned his forehead to hers. He gently caressed her waist with his thumb.

"Any chance you want to just head back to my ship now," he asked hopefully. She chuckled a little, pulled his hand and pulled him towards the restaurant, causing him to groan a little. When they found their table, there were two seats remaining- one next to David and one next to Gold. "What do you think? Do I sit next to 'punch me' or 'kill me?'," he whispered to her. When Mary-Margaret waved to them, everyone at the table turned to see who walked in. Gold instinctively put his arm around Belle and glared at Killian.

"Punch me," they both said in unison. Killian shook David's hand before sitting down, and Emma sat down next to Gold, much to Gold's relief. Belle noticed his tension and gently rubbed his back, silently assuring him there was nothing to be upset about and enjoy the night. Gold kissed Belle's hand in appreciation.

"Mom, you look great," Henry called from across the table.

"Thanks, kid," Emma said. Killian took Emma's hand and held it under the table. She gave his hand a small squeeze as she began to engage in a conversation with Gold and Belle. Henry beamed as he looked around the table- his family was in one place and being civil. He couldn't have been happier.

After dinner, David rose at the end of the table and held up his glass. "Snow and I would like to thank everyone for tonight, and for everyone's involvement in Henry's life. We're so relieved to have our grandson back." He held his glass up toward Henry, who beamed at his grandfather. "I'd like to raise a toast, may we all just have a little bit of peace for a while and that we continue to get closer as a family." Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together. The night wore on and it was time to go home, Regina pulled Emma aside.

"I'd really like to take Henry tonight. Would you mind?"

"No, I guess not," Emma said.

"I thought I'd also do you a favor," Regina said. "Seeing the looks you and the Captain have been giving each other all night. He does look delicious."

"Are you saying you want to take Henry so I can go home and sleep with a pirate," Emma asked in disbelief.

"Would you rather take Henry and I'll take the pirate home?" Regina raised her eyebrows at her, but there was a hint of a joking smile on her face.

"I'll pick Henry up at 10am," Emma said, nodding politely. She went over to tell Henry the plans, and he seemed rather excited. Henry gave Emma and Killian a hug before leaving with Regina. Emma whispered the plan into Killian's ear. His eyes and his smile widened instantly, and he wrapped his hook arm around her waist.

"Well, it's been a pleasant evening. Thank you all," Killian yelled to the remaining guests and ushered Emma hurriedly out the door. They did a little jog over to Emma's bug and Emma fumbled for the keys. Once they got in the car, Killian cupped her cheek and pulled her into a searing kiss. "You are so beautiful, darling," he managed to say between kisses. Emma's phone buzzed and she pulled away to take it out of her purse. "I hate that thing."

"Sorry, it could be the station," she said as she opened the text. Emma smiled as she saw the picture of Killian and Henry, both looking very handsome, Killian's arm around her son. There was a sense of pride in Killian's eyes, and Henry was beaming. Under the picture was a text from Mary-Margaret 'Your handsome guys.' Emma closed her phone and turned to smile at Killian.

"What?"

"I like your tie," Emma said, reaching over and smoothing it out. Suddenly, she grabbed it tight and pulled him towards her in a tender yet passionate kiss. As she kissed him, her hands crept up his tie slowly as she deepened the kiss. When she broke their embrace, Killian's smile grew wider.

"I think I like these Storybrooke clothes."

_The End_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
